


Fire

by bessmertny



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Night Court - Freeform, Sarah J Maas, a court of mist and fury, acomaf, and???, anon inspired fic, born as a hc and then took over the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are kissing, stroking, pulling at each other clothes until there are no clothes to pull at but only skin, the contact sending shivers down their spines. It builds naturally, the wanting, looking at each other and feel the need to devour everything.<br/>But Nesta knows this time is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

They are kissing, stroking, pulling at each other clothes until there are no clothes to pull at but only skin, the contact sending shivers down their spines. It builds naturally, the wanting, looking at each other and feel _the need_ to devour everything.

  
But Nesta knows this time is different.

The air around them seems electric, but she doesn’t shy away. She looks him straight in his eyes, those damned eyes that have so power over her, like nothing ever had, trying to make him understand without speaking that she is ready, this is what she wants, _he is_ what she wants.

Oh, but he is a wreck.

Cassian is so scared of doing something she won’t like he can barely breath. He feels overwhelmed by the fact that _she_ choose _him_ for something so precious, and it’s him of all people. She places a hand on his cheek, bringing him back in the reality of the moment and out of his reverie and it hits him, just how this is making him feel, like every part of his body is awake like it never was, like is heart and soul are roaring in his chest for this woman. And then she moves, making her hips bump with his.. He half moans, half growls, surprised by her movement and willing his arms to stop shaking, scared he’ll end up falling on top of her.

The effect she has on him never fails to amaze him.

Cassian lowers his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. She grips his head, then her hand slides to the back of his neck as he sets himself up again. Their eyes lock, the pupils of both completely eating the colour. He moves his hips, slowly, slowly, slowly, doing all he can to keep himself from going too strong, trying to make this more about her than about him but he can’t, Cauldron damn him he can’t, he feels _everything_. He knows her body like the back of his hand, knows what to do make it sing in pleasure, but _this_.

  
He moves agonazingly slowly, feeling like he’s about to die, that he can’t do it, he won’t be able to live after this moment without reliving it in his head forever.

“One word from you and I’ll stop”, he says and she knows he means it. She never felt more safe, she knows him, _she knows him._ When they started doing this, touching each other like their lives depended on it, she was scared, her past and the feeling of being overwhelmed by Cassian, the power he had over her and her own stubborness weren’t making things easy.

  
But he waited for her, knowing exactly what she needed and how.

  
He was gentle, tender in a way she would have never expect from him, but at the same time he was wild in a way that took her breath away.

She moves her hips torward him again and he moves to meet them and he’s inside her, the sound out of his mouth so breathless, he feels like _she_ is the one inside of _him_. The tiniest sound of pain escapes her lips and he stills, he doesn’t move, doesn’t dare to breath. Cassian kisses her forehead and asks “Are you alright?” _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._ But the only thing she says is “Move”.

  
And so he does.

He does, still slowly, giving her time to adjust to him and it’s too much and not enough, he wants her _so much_ he can’t think, everything around them becomes a blur, he can’t even imagine caring of anything else that isn’t _them_ and when her hands find his shoulders, pulling him closer, and she arches her back and _moans_ , the sound hitting the very core of him. His hand slide behind her back, hoisting her up until she’s astride him and he sees her.

  
Her eyes are ablazed, her lips open, her hair a mess. He never saw something more beautiful and he’s so completely _hers._

  
He grazes her cheek with his knuckles and she starts to move, up and down on him, like she’s a Queen on her throne, giving back at him as much as he’s giving.  
Now her hands are in his hair, their foreheads touching and they are breathing the same air, a moan borns in her mouth and dies in his.

She sets the pace now, _and she loves it._  
His hands are gripping her wherever they can, moving and holding her like he is scared she will disappear. The sounds he makes, they’re driving her insane and when he asks her “ Do you like it?” she feels the words rumble in his chest and she moans, which she thinks is the perfect answer. He bucks his hips, gently, the whisper of a movement she knows wasn’t calculated, just his body reacting like he can’t help it.

  
He is so beautiful, his skin scorching at the contact so much that she wouldn’t be surprised at all to know that all the fire in the world is burning under his skin in this very moment.

  
They kiss and the only word that come to her head to describe is _primal_ , their teeth clashing, moaning in each other mouths between kisses. His hands up and down her back, the pads of his fingers gently scraping her skin. She raises herself up, his eyes watching her every movement, and then she slams down on him, the sound he makes is like a gospel.

  
“ _Nesta, Nesta, Nesta_ ”, her name on his tongue , on his lips, on his heart.

  
They’re breathless and she puts a hand on his chest. Her legs are starting to shake and she nearly screams when his hand goes between her legs, Nesta’s head rolling back and he brushes his tongue on her neck, his other hand stroking her breast.

  
Now they move faster, the pace that their hips are creating is desperate, _faster, faster, faster_. She starts to chant his name as he lays her on the bed, his hips don’t stop and neither does his hand on her wetness, the other hand right beside her head, hoisting him up. Her nails are digging in his shoulders as he moans in her mouth “Are you coming? _I am too, I am too, I am too_ ”. She wants to shout as the wave hits her, rising from her feet and soaking every part of her, and he keeps going, stroking her through it, and she’s trembling, shaking, gripping his face and watches him as he comes and it feels like dying and living and _everything_.

  
The only sound in the room is their panting. His hand removes some hair from her face, a content humming rising from his chest. He’s smiling in a way Nesta will never be able to forget. She puts herself up on her elbows and starts kissing his face, his nose, brows, cheeks and he laughs, a lovers laugh.

Cassian takes the blanket and covers the both of them, she snuggles in his arms and he feels it, that string of pure fire that connects his heart to hers, the knowledge that they belong to each other, _equals, mates_.

  
He buries his face face in her hair, and smiles.

 

 

Hello! If you liked this, come say hi on tumblr at http://elnabu.tumblr.com/


End file.
